Hell For Her
by Deadly Sins Writer
Summary: As Meliodas remains defeated and unconscious while wrapped around his lover's warm embrace after his battle with Lion's Sin of Pride, Escanor, Elizabeth sorrowfully contemplates her past where she met and fell in love with him, and warmly promises, even if it means her very life and soul, that she would save him from his hellish agony. Collaboration between Me and Uzumaki0119.


I don't own Nanatsu no Taizai by the Great Master, Nakaba Suzuki, but this is Uzumaki0119 and my story.

Enjoy and review if you like Hell for Her. This is also containing spoilers of chapter 233. Also thank you Uzumaki0119 for teaming up with me to write this story. Check out her stories, they're really good. Also, this story is also for nntweek2017 at Tumblr. Enjoy.

* * *

"Meliodas please, do not drift any deeper into the darkness inside you," Elizabeth sadly stated as she had her arms wrapped around her lover.

"Elizabeth, I don't think that he will ever be the same again," Merlin honestly and sorrowfully detailed as she carefully stared towards her big sis sis and knocked out captain from the outside of Perfect Cube.

' _The foolish idiot, of all times to allow his dark emotions to consume him, he had to go and become his old self in the one time that we needed,'_ Merlin thought unhappily as she began to remember the battle between the Meliodas and Escanor.

Meliodas reembraced his past status as the legend of the demon clan and awakened his assault mode, causing him to lose all ounce of mercy and emotional attachment to anyone. Worst of all, Evil Meliodas easily brought the Prideful Escanor to the point of breaking until Lion's Sin of Pride unleashed his ultimate stage as **The One.**

' _ **Divine Sword Escanor,'**_ Merlin thought as she could still recall the moment The One drew down his hand and sliced through the captain's body successfully bringing the ravaging demon into complete submission. Yet, such great victory always came with its consequences. Escanor was demolished, and all the reserves of Sunshine were gone with it. The Sins nor Merlin could truly determine when Lion's Sin would fully recover now that they really needed him to recapture Camelot. Suddenly, Merlin's thoughts were interrupted by Elizabeth's soft voice.

"Merlin, we can't lose faith him," the goddess stated.

"I haven't lost faith either Elizabeth, but without your original power and thanks to the Demon King snatching his emotions, Meliodas is bound to become once again the evilest demon in existence," Merlin says.

Elizabeth's expression saddens to the point that her eyes grew watery with tears.

"It's true that I don't have my true power and that his father had taken his emotions, but I love him and will do everything I in my power to remind him that he is the Dragon's Sin of Wrath not the Ten Commandments' leader," she declared heartily. Merlin's eyes slowly widen.

"Big Sis Sis," Merlin says.

Elizabeth cared not what fate had planned for her as she tightens her hold on his slumbering form. Meliodas was her everything, and she would do anything to release him from this suffering. Elizabeth would never forget their life together, and the tormented hell he went through for her sake.

Their first meeting was in the midst of battle itself. She desired to help in any way her clan and volunteered her services to combat the demons against her mother's wishes, who persisted that she was yet too young and innocent for war. In contrast, the Four Archangels were quite pleased with their future ruler's choice and offered her the same amount of power and authority as they in the army. Power never did entice the young goddess, but nevertheless, she accepted their proposal out of consideration and gratitude.

On one such day in this undeclared war between the demons and goddesses, Elizabeth was sleeping peacefully on her warm bed inside a large, golden tent which was a human city-sized stronghold which was stationed on the frontier close to the lands of the Demon Clan. Suddenly, a massive sound of painful screams, swords, and bursts of magic had awakened her from her slumber. Elizabeth urgently readied herself, clothing herself with her beautiful, long, pink battle dress while grasping upon her sword. Without wasting another second, Elizabeth rapidly flew from her tent, but suddenly she stopped with a sorrowful, frozen shock dominating her expression. All her brethren and comrades were completely and mercilessly massacred, only their lifeless bodies and fleeing blood remained present. Elizabeth began to weep slowly as she kneeled on the ground.

She couldn't do anything to either save or aid them. There was so much death around her that easily choked her spirit and soul. She only desired to help her clan instead she disgraced them with her blessing of sleep instead of fulfilling her duties. Her mother was right. She was far too innocent and young in times of war. The moment Elizabeth admitted this sudden revelation, her tears commenced to increase and sadden even more. Unexpectedly, a monstrous, evil sensation made itself known to Elizabeth's senses, interrupting the young goddess princess' sorrow and tearfully stare upon the true origin of all this death and evil.

The first thing she noticed was the Demon's golden blonde hair, which almost covered the large demon mark on his forehead, was nearly soaked with the blood of her fellow Goddesses. In fact, it looked like... Elizabeth shivered. It looked like he had taken a bath in their life's blood. His white and gold waistcoat was almost completely red. But the blood wasn't a terrifying thing about him. No, that was his eyes. Pure, pitch black, they reflected nothing but bitter, piercing cold. If the eyes were truly the windows to a person's soul...then everything Elizabeth had been told about the Demons was right. They had no soul.

As she looked at him, he also looked at her. Up and back down, once...twice...three times. Then, he looked her in the eyes and grinned. Elizabeth blanched. That was no happy or even mischievous grin. That was the kind of grin a predator had when he knew he had his prey cornered and helpless. "Well, well, well, a little Goddess was hiding from me," he said softly, but the ominous feeling was still there, despite his gentle tone. A gentle tone that abruptly changed. "Fucking cowards, the lot of you," he snarled. His hand tightened around the hilt of his blood-stained sword the was easy twice his size. "Can't come out and fight us like real warriors. Worthless bunch of worms."

Elizabeth shook as he stared down at her with those dark, empty eyes. Her hand tightened around her sword, but she was too paralyzed with fear to move. The Demon didn't have that problem, though. He lifted his giant sword. "Die, worm." Elizabeth couldn't look away as he got ready to bring the sword down on her. Then, he abruptly stopped and cocked his head to the side, like he was listening for something. He scowled. "Stupid Esta...Can't-do a damn thing right for a change."

He backed away from her, glaring at her. "Looks like we'll have to finish this later, little Goddess. Enjoy this reprieve. Next time we meet, you won't be this lucky." Then, black wings, just like his eyes and mark, burst out of his back. He gave one massive downstroke and shot into the sky, leaving Elizabeth there on the blood-soaked ground. She stared up at the sky, then all around her at the carnage. Then, she fell to the side in a dead faint.

Elizabeth sighed, thinking back. Ludoshel, one of the Four Archangels, had found her there, laying in the blood-soaked mud. He, along with the other Archangels and her mother, had been so angry. Not with her, as she would've thought, but at the demon. She was given a second chance in the military and it would be a year until she saw Meliodas again.

Like their first meeting, their second was during the battle. It had been near the boundary of Goddess Clan's lands this time. The demons had unleashed a vicious attack on a stronghold there. Elizabeth and the Archangel Sariel had been called out to help. They had started the battle side by side, but eventually, they were driven apart to handle different parts of the battlefield. She was turning around from healing another Goddess when he appeared right in front of her. The only thing that saved her from being grabbed was an instinctive flinch as she saw a blonde blur come at her.

The demon smirked and drew back the hand that had grasped for her throat. "Long time, no see, little goddess. Ready to die?" "Y-you!" She gasped. He sighed patronizingly. "Must you goddesses always state the obvious?" Elizabeth didn't even register the insult, too shocked to pay much attention. "I-I won't allow you to harm anyone else!" She shouted, bringing up her hands to call upon Ark, the main Goddess Clan ability. The demon laughed harshly. "Oh? You mean you'll bring all those dead goddesses down there back to life, _Princess Elizabeth?_ " He spat, suddenly slashing at her with his sword. She dodged, flying backward. "How...how-" "Enough talking!" He barked, thrusting his sword at her. "Fight and die like a warrior or die like a coward!" Elizabeth realized she had no choice but to fight and drew her own sword and went in.

She quickly realized that she was highly outmatched. Her sword skills were mediocre at best, while he was on par with some of the masters of the Goddess Clan. She was barely keeping up with deflecting his attacks–it wouldn't take long for him to overwhelm her.

As they fought, the demon had a wild look in his eyes. It was different than what it'd been a year ago. Last time, they had been unfeeling black pits...this time, they showed one overwhelming emotion: bloodlust. It was like a cold fire licking across Elizabeth's skin, burning and freezing at the same time. _Is this...is this truly what demons are? Just murderous monsters, bent only on destruction?_

"Lady Elizabeth!" Elizabeth looked up to see three of her fellow goddesses flying towards her. Her eyes widened. They would be killed if they tried to help her! "No, stay back-UMPH!" The demon kicked her in the stomach while she was distracted. "You bastard!" One of the goddesses yelled. He turned away from her, towards them. _No!_ Elizabeth thought, flying up to stop him from killing them.

But she was too late. Another demon flew between the goddesses and the demon. In a few seconds, they were on fire, set ablaze by the Demon Clan's Hellblaze.

The demon turned to them, a wild grin on his face. When she could see his entire face, Elizabeth was shocked. He was almost identical to the demon before her, just with silver hair. Like the other one, that color was nearly unheard of on a demon. "That's how you do it, brother! How about you take some notes from m-OOOMPH!" Elizabeth couldn't stop the wince that came as the other demon was blasted from the sky while he was distracted. The golden-haired brother groaned. "Stupid Esta. Damned moron." Then he folded his wings and went into a steep dive.

Elizabeth couldn't stop him. She was too busy watching as, despite his harsh words, he gently scooped his unconscious brother out of the air. He flew back up in front of her and glared at her with hateful eyes. "We'll finish this next time, Little Goddess." Then, louder, he yelled, "Retreat!"

The Goddess Army cheered as the demons retreated. But Elizabeth was left hovering in the air, staring at the two demons, trying to come to terms with what she had just seen. That demon, that merciless killer...did he...actually _cares_ about his brother?

That had been the first time Elizabeth had seen the briefest glimpse of who Meliodas truly was. Their next few meetings went mostly the same way, on the battlefield, with Meliodas determined to end her once and for all. Then something would happen, typically to his brother, and he'd retreat, leaving Elizabeth still alive.

It was their sixth meeting that truly changed everything.

It began like all the other encounters with him, with the demon fiercely coming after her. Even though she had met him six times now, she still didn't know his name. She knew he was a General of the Demon Army, but there were nine. They were also known as the Ten Commandments. Why they were called the Ten Commandments and only had nine members was a mystery.

But, there ended up being something different about this time. This time, Esta wasn't there and they ended up being separated from the rest of the fighting. Without any distractions, the demon soon overpowered Elizabeth. She knelt before him, knowing that this was the end. Finally, she was about to die by this demon's hands, after narrowly escaping so many times.

She shook with fear and sadness. She grieved the people she'd leave behind, her mother especially. They weren't very close, to be honest. The Supreme Deity was always more worried about her entire Clan than about her daughter. But Elizabeth understood; she was the Queen of the Goddess Clan, not just her mother.

Elizabeth couldn't look him in the eyes as he held his giant sword over his head, about to bring it down upon her. "Any last words, Little Goddess?" He asked. Tears began to fall from her eyes, as they changed from her golden Goddess eyes to her normal blue. "Do you regret it?" She asked quietly. "What?" Her head whipped up in a sudden surge of emotion she couldn't name. "Do you regret it?!" She cried. "Do you regret sowing all this misery, all this death?!"

He looked down at her, his eyes like cold hard obsidian. "No. I'm a demon and that's all demons are good for, right, Goddess?" There was an undertone there, something...but Elizabeth was too upset to read what it was. "Then do you regret being born a demon?" She asked, soft again, so very soft. "Why regret what I was born as? I am what I am." She shook her head, slumping as all the energy went out of her. "Fine. Kill me then."

"Gladly." Elizabeth tensed at the word, waiting for the sword to swing down on her. And waited...and waited...and waited some more. _What...what's taking him so long?_ She thought. _Is he trying to torture me by just teasing me with the fact I'm about to die?_

"Damn it all." Elizabeth looked up at those words. The sword fell. She gasped...and the sword fell to the demon's side.

She looked at him, shocked. His bangs covered his face, making it impossible to see what he was feeling. Not that it was easy in the first place. "Why...?" "Go." "Huh?" Elizabeth asked. The demon's head popped up, flinging his bangs away from his face. His demon mark writhed on his forehead and in his eyes danced angry purple flames. "GO!" He roared. "DAMN LITTLE GODDESS PRINCESS! GET OUT OF MY SIGHT!"

She scrambled away from him. "Demon!" She called, not letting it go. "Why?!" He turned away from her. "Don't question someone when they just spared your life. Stupid little goddess." She shook her head, fed up with his stubbornness. She jumped to her feet and went flying away, but was stopped by a word.

"Meliodas. That's my name."

After she had gotten home, she had questioned the Archangels about this "Meliodas", hoping they would know something. She was shocked to see Tarmiel and Sariel both turn pale as ghosts and to hear Ludoshel curse. That was when she learned who he was: The First Prince of the Demon Clan, the Demon King's Heir.

She had been shocked to find that the demon she had been fighting for so long was her counterpart. He was Heir to the Demon Throne, she Heir to the Goddess Throne. It was funny, it a morbid kind of way.

The next meeting was the first _off,_ the battlefield. Elizabeth had stopped to relax in hot springs. Her battle dress laid off to the side as she gratefully sank into the warm water.

It had been a month since her life had been spared by Meliodas. She couldn't get him out of her mind. _Why?_ She wondered for the hundredth time. _Why did he spare me?_ That action didn't go along with everything Elizabeth had heard about him. He was a monster, nicknamed the Legend of the Demon Clan, the Dragon Prince. He had slaughtered hundreds, _thousands_ of goddesses like her. Why was she any different?

She closed her eyes, leaning her head back against the edge of the spring, where it was cushioned by a bit of moss growing there. So many times, he had almost killed her. Every time he failed, she could see the anger and frustration in his dark eyes. So why, when he finally had her at his mercy, did he stop? What had changed?

As far as Elizabeth knew, Meliodas only cared about his brother, Estarossa. She now knew he had another brother, Zeldris, but she had never seen him on the battlefield. So she didn't know if Meliodas cared about him the same way he cared about Estarossa. And he did care, despite all the times he would curse him. Because no matter how many times Estarossa messed up on the battlefield, Meliodas would always, _always,_ rescue him. No matter if he was fighting Elizabeth at the time, no matter how much he wanted to kill her. And no matter how angry he sounded, he was always so gentle when he picked Estarossa up.

There was that one time when Estarossa was being overwhelmed by Sariel and Tarmiel. Meliodas knocked her away and flew to his brother's aid, getting hurt in the process. Estarossa had cried out his name, as Meliodas grimaced and cussed at him. But Elizabeth could see his face. He had looked Estarossa over and his face had relaxed when he saw that he wasn't harmed.

So Elizabeth knew he had feelings, no matter how much he tried to hide them. Did they catch up to him in that moment? Now that Elizabeth really thought about it, there had been something in his voice when she had asked him if he had regretted anything. Was that why he had spared her?

Whatever it was, Elizabeth was sure of one thing: Meliodas was not a shade of white or black like her Clan tended to see in. He was...a shade of neutral grey. "The question is," she muttered out loud, "is that shade light enough?"

"Contemplating interior design, little Goddess?" Elizabeth's eyes flew open to see the dark purple eyes that haunted her thoughts staring down at her. "Might be a better career for you than one as a soldier."

She screamed. Flailing around, she slipped off the ledge she had been relaxing on and under the water. _Wh-what-?!_ She thought hysterically. Finally getting a hold of herself, she popped back out of the water, ready to give Meliodas an earful. But, the words were stopped by her heart leaping into her throat. He was laughing. And it wasn't his usual, cruel, "you're-about-to-die-in-a-very-painful-way" laugh. It wasn't kind, more mocking than anything...but it didn't make her want to run away.

She stared at him, his blonde hair glinting in the sun, his waistcoat pure white for once, instead of splattered with the grime of battle. His face was relaxed, his eyes flashing with mischief instead of bloodlust. _If he ever truly laughed out of joy,_ she thought dumbly, _he'd be gorgeous._ When she realized what had just popped into her head, she turned even redder than she already had been. "Wha-what are you doing here?!" She squeaked.

He smirked. "I _was_ planning on delivering a rude, final awakening to whatever goddess that was stupid enough to stay here. Then I realized it was just you." She blinked. _I'm...I'm not sure if that's an insult or a compliment..._

Meliodas straightened out of his crouch and began to walk away. "See you on the next battlefield, Little Goddess. Oh, and next time?" He stopped and turned back slightly to look at me. "Do all we demons a favor a wear exactly what you're wearing now. It'd make beating you goddesses all the more interesting." Elizabeth frowned. _But I'm..._ Her eyes widened. "Demon!" She screamed. He laughed and flew away.

Elizabeth sat there, fuming with embarrassment. After it had worn off, she realized something. This...was the first time Meliodas hadn't attacked her. She smiled. _Meliodas...I'm going to find out exactly who you are._

Elizabeth wasn't exactly sure why, but that hot spring and the meadow it was in became their haven. Well, their accidental haven. After that first time, she truly had no plans on returning. But she did. And so did he. They never made plans, never said "See you next week", but they always came on the same day. Well, there were a few times Meliodas couldn't make it, due to his father keeping him on a tight leash. But eventually, he would always come back. And Elizabeth would always wait.

It was in that meadow Elizabeth fell in love with him, and he with her. Though it was quite difficult in the beginning.

"No. Actually, hell no." Meliodas shook his head, scowling at Elizabeth with his arms crossed. "Come on, it's not that difficult!" She argued. He snorted. "Not that difficult? Try _never going to happen._ " She huffed. "Why?" He threw up his hands. "Because! A demon and a goddess, just _talking_?! It sounds like a ball of Hellfire just waiting to blow up in my face!" She cocked an eyebrow. "And what are we doing right now?" Meliodas froze and looked at her, more than slightly annoyed. "When the fuck did you get so cocky?" She shrugged. "Since I realized you can't kill me."

The next moment, his sword was at her throat. Elizabeth ignored it, staring into his eyes. She didn't say a word, but Meliodas slowly drew the sword away from her and sheathed it. He sighed and leaned back against a tree. "Well, what are we talking about then? The shitty weather?" He asked sarcastically, pointing up to the perfectly clear and sunny sky. She sighed. _This might be a bit more difficult than I thought._

Elizabeth kissed Meliodas's forehead, smiling at the memory. He had been so prickly at first. Eventually, she had realized it was just to keep himself safe.

Meliodas set one rule for their talks: he didn't want to hear or talk about _anything_ pertaining to his father. And that included the war. Elizabeth didn't press it, just happy he had agreed to talk.

And even though they both made damn sure not to tell each other anything that could be used against themselves or their Clan, they told each other just about everything else. Though Elizabeth about had to drag it out of him at first.

"In my Clan, we have this _amazing_ festival every year to celebrate the coming of spring!" She exclaimed. Meliodas sighed, still leaning against that stupid tree. This was their fourth meeting and he hadn't relaxed a bit. Every time he would lean against that exact same tree, standing with his arms folded and tensed up. Any questions she asked him were either ignored or deflected, and he didn't offer any information.

"What about you? Do you have a favorite festival in your Clan?" She prodded. He just looked at her with that unreadable expression. She sighed. "Meliodas, you agreed to this..." He looked away. They sat there in silence and Elizabeth began to get discouraged. _How can I figure him out...if he won't speak?_ She started to get up, but then, a miracle happened. He spoke. "The Ash Festival." "What?" Elizabeth asked, surprised.

"It's a festival every decade when the volcano near the Royal City erupts." She nodded, leaning forward. She knew that demons were impervious to normal fire, so it made sense. But still... "What happens during the festival?" Meliodas shifted from one leg to the other. "The festival lasts that entire month. There's no fighting at least not during times of peace-, plenty of rare delicacies, and games." Elizabeth was excited...until she remembered what was considered a delicacy in the Demon Realm. Her smile died a quick death.

Meliodas noticed. "That's right," he snarled. "There's _fresh souls._ "

Elizabeth shivered. He had said that to scare and shock her and it had worked. But she still came back the next week, unable to stay away. And he had returned too, still just as rude and prickly. That hadn't changed for a while.

Their next few meetings were mostly the same, with him tensed as if ready to fight at a moment's notice. She constantly tried to set him at ease, even forgoing her battle gear for her princess's garb. But, no matter how she tried, there was nothing she could do. Until that day after a particularly harsh battle.

Elizabeth had sat there in the meadow for over three hours, waiting for him. She had heard that he had taken part in a battle only a few hours before she had left to meet him. She couldn't help but worry. So, to relax, she sang an old song from her Clan.

 _"The willow bends to the southern breeze,_

 _As it weeps, can you hear it's pleas?_

 _'O, traveler, come and rest!_

 _List' to the birds as they nest.'_

 _Can you hear their tender song?_

 _They sing for you as you walk along!_

 _They sing for joy, they sing for peace,_

 _They sing for all your worries to cease._

' _O, traveler, come and stay!_

 _Their song will keep all darkness at bay!'"_

Elizabeth abruptly stopped as Meliodas walked into the meadow. His clothes were once again stained with blood and his eyes lacked that mischievous fire that she had gotten used to. She tensed as he walked towards her. He went to his tree and leaned against it.

"Meliodas..." was the only thing Elizabeth could say. She was shocked when he slid down the tree trunk to sit on the ground. It was then she could see it. He was completely exhausted. It was a miracle he was even able to get here.

"Goddess..." He muttered, still refusing to call her by her name. She sighed. He was half unconscious as it was. He'd probably fall asleep before long.

So, she waited. But he didn't fall asleep. He sat there, staring at her with dazed eyes.

Since he wasn't saying anything and was too out of it to do much, she was at a loss of what to do. She could only think of one thing. She started singing again.

 _"All the darkness, all the pain,_

 _This song will cause to wane._

 _Lay down your burdens, lay down your fears,_

 _Let this song dry your tears._

 _Sleep in peace, no need to fear,_

 _There is safety here."_

By the time she had finished, he was sound asleep. Elizabeth smiled at his relaxed form and settled in to watch him. _"Sleep in peace, no need to fear. There is safety here."_

After that, Meliodas opened up. Well, opened up for him, anyway. It wasn't as hard to get him to talk. In fact, if she asked about his brothers, he'd talk the entire time they were together. She had already known he cared about his brothers, but hearing him talk so much about them really hit it home just how much he truly loved them.

Meliodas would tell her all about Estarossa's crazy and reckless behavior. She laughed to the point of tears when he told her about the time he had to rescue him after Estarossa had accidentally insulted a group of trolls. And she rolled on the ground as he complained about the many times Estarossa had used his identity to get out of trouble and ended up getting him in trouble. He'd also tell her of Zeldris's reaction to his elder brother's antics, which were nearly as funny as Estarossa's adventures. She did sympathize with Zeldris's misfortune at being dragged into things by Estarossa, though she also found it amusing.

And Meliodas's sudden talkativeness wasn't the only thing that had changed in their meetings. He also took to sitting down and really relaxing as they spoke. Eventually, he stopped bringing his giant sword, instead of carrying a short sword that wasn't nearly as intimidating. He smiled more. And even though he still called her "Goddess" instead of her name, they settled into an easy friendship.

It was impossible for Elizabeth to know exactly when she started to fall in love with him. Or even when she completely fell. Maybe it was when he danced with her in the sky, the feathers from their wings floating down in a silent mix of dark and light. Maybe it was when he had cooked for her that first time...and looked embarrassed when she choked on the flavor. Maybe it was when he cuddled a sword wolf pup and laughed when it had hidden from her under his arm. Or when he had let her sleep on his shoulder and stroked her hair as she fell asleep.

She had no idea. But she could remember the exact moment she realized she loved him like it was yesterday.

It was the last time they met on the battlefield as enemies. Elizabeth had been healing the wounded for hours and they kept piling in. Finally, Lord Sariel had come to get her. "Lady Elizabeth, you're needed on the battlefield," he whispered, trying not to disturb the injured. She nodded, ordering another to take her place healing. After she had gotten everything settled, she headed out to the battlefront. She had been out there for a while before she saw him.

He was covered in blood and had his giant sword clenched in his left hand. An army of Red, Grey, Blue, and higher tier demons stood around him. Elizabeth watched as he killed five goddesses in a single swoop. Her hands flew to her mouth, stifling a cry. It had been so long since she had seen him like this. So long since she'd seen him this...cruel.

But something was different. After she had thought for a moment, she realized what it was. He wasn't chasing them. Before, he actively hunted down the goddesses on the battlefield. Now, they went to him and he ignored the rest that didn't try to fight him. "Meliodas..." She whispered.

As if he'd heard her, he looked up and his gaze locked onto her's. And the dead obsidian of his eyes suddenly flashed with violet fire. "Goddess..." She saw his mouth form the insult that had become a nickname. The next moment, Estarossa flew in and landed beside him. Elizabeth flinched. She had a bad feeling about this. A feeling that only worsened after he saw her. He said something to Meliodas, who nodded. Did he...did Estarossa _know_?

Estarossa flew away after saying something else. Elizabeth looked away from Meliodas to watch him and when she looked back, Meliodas was gone. _Where...?_ She thought. A flash of red and white appeared in front of her and she almost screamed when she saw Meliodas. "Meliodas..?" She asked uncertainly.

It was as if he didn't even hear her. He went after her as if nothing had happened between them at all. He drove her back, away from all the fighting, away from both their Clans. Eventually, they were out of eyeshot of the warring Clans.

Then he abruptly stopped attacking her. "What are you doing here?!" He hissed. "My mother ordered it." He shook his head violently. "But you weren't supposed to be here!" Elizabeth was confused. "What do you mean, I wasn't supposed to be here? How could you possibly know where I was supposed to be..." Then she realized what had been happening. "You...the reason we haven't met on the battlefield in so long...was because you spied on me?!"

He looked away. "That's not important right now. You need to leave." Elizabeth shook her head. "No! I can't leave my people!" "Damn it!" He growled. "Don't be so stubborn!" "Would you?!" He grabbed her by the arms. "That's different! If I stayed, I wouldn't be killed! You're a healer, not a fighter!" She started to argue with him more, but he pushed her down and had his sword at her throat before she could say another word. She wasn't the least bit afraid and would've continued arguing if she hadn't heard what Meliodas had. The sound of wings, goddess wings. This time, she was afraid.

"Lady Elizabeth!" Lord Sariel called, Lord Tarmiel right behind him. "You lowly worm, let go of her!" _Meliodas!_ Her gaze swung around to meet his and her heart sunk when she said they were back to that hard obsidian color. "Come any closer and her head will hit the ground before you can even think about using Ark on me." They stopped about three feet away from us. "You detestable insect!" Lord Sariel growled, his tone at odds with his childish features.

Meliodas laughed. It was cold and dark, so unlike the mischievous snicker, Elizabeth had grown fond of. "Right back at you, asshole." "Brother!" Lords Sariel and Tarmiel looked up and tensed. "Don't," Meliodas warned before Estarossa landed beside him. "What are you waiting for? Kill them already!" He demanded, glaring at Elizabeth and the other two goddesses. Meliodas's hand tightened around his sword hilt. _He won't do it,_ she thought desperately. _He won't._

 _Goddess._ Elizabeth nearly wept when she heard his voice inside her head. _Meliodas! What are we going to do?!_ She exclaimed. She didn't want anyone to die, especially not him. _Goddess, listen to me! Use your Ark on me!_ She started, nearly causing Meliodas to slice her neck. _What?! No!_

 _Do it!_ He ordered. She hesitated. _Now!_ She squeezed her eyes shut and did as she was told.

Meliodas's scream ripped through her. Her eyes flew open and she stared in horror as she realized that she had gone too far in her panic. The entire left side of his ribcage was gone. Estarossa caught him against him and immediately carried him away. She exploded to her feet, ready to go after them, to do anything she could to help, but she was stopped by a hand on her shoulder. Turning around, she saw Lord Sariel's face. He was smiling. "Well done, my lady. But we need to get you to a healer." _No,_ she thought, worried. He _needs a healer._

It was two days before she saw him again, in their meadow.

 _Where is he?!_ She fretted, pacing back and forth near the hot spring pool. When she reached the end, she'd lift off slightly with her wings, turn and touch down, and start walking again. She did this over and over as she waited. _Please let him be okay!_

Finally, she heard someone walking towards her. She turned around and there he was. In a black tunic and pants, he looked down as he walked slowly towards her. She squealed and rushed at him. "Meliodas! You're okay!" She threw her arms around him, squeezing him tight. He gave a low, pained groan.

She immediately let go of him. "What's wrong?! Are you still hurt?!" Now that she wasn't caught up in her relief at seeing him, she could tell something was the matter. She never heard him coming and he never walked that slow and he never had his head down. She looked down and saw that her hands were stained red. "You're still injured! Let me see!" She demanded, reaching for his shirt. He smacked her hand away. "Leave it alone, Goddess. I'm fine."

"No, you're not!" She argued. Then, she shrunk into herself. "Are...are you angry? I...I didn't mean to hurt you!" He finally looked up at her. She gasped and stumbled back. Those dark purple demon eyes she'd grown to love was gone. Instead, they were a shocking emerald green that was just as beautiful. "Meliodas...what happened?!"

He sighed. "You're not going to let it go, are you? Fine." He took off his tunic to show the bloody bandages under it. He unwrapped them slowly and as the bandage fell away, Elizabeth gasped, her hands flying to get lips. His side was completely healed. But his back was covered in still bleeding lacerations. And she knew the only thing that could cause injuries like that was a whip.

"Who...?" She couldn't finish her question. But, thankfully, she didn't need to. "My father. He...wasn't too happy that I had allowed you to escape again." She reached for his back, desperately wanting to heal him. Golden light covered her hands as her eyes switched to her goddess eyes. "What-?" Meliodas asked, starting violently. "Shh. Let me heal you." He stayed tensed for a moment, then gradually relaxed. She gratefully laid her hands on his back.

"Why weren't they healing?" She asked as she healed him. "The same reason my eyes are this color. Father sealed my powers away to keep me from healing myself." Elizabeth frowned. Her mother and she weren't close, but she knew she'd never do anything like this to her own daughter.

After she had finished, she leaned forward and wrapped her arms around his shoulders, shaking. She was so angry. How could the Demon King do that to him?! She wanted to fly into the King's throne room herself and hurt him for doing this to Meliodas, even though she knew that was insane. The Demon King would kill her in an instant. But still... Meliodas was her friend! She-

Then, everything clicked into place with an ease that shocked her in its simplicity. No, Meliodas wasn't her friend. Not anymore. _I'm in love with him._

As she reeled with her new knowledge, Meliodas stiffened. He removed her arms from around him and stepped back away from her. "Elizabeth." That startled her out of her shocked state. It was the first time he had called her by her name. "We can't see each other any more."

"What?!" She exclaimed. "No!" She couldn't lose him, not now. "We have to!" He yelled. She took a step back. He took a deep breath. "What happened two days ago can't happen again. I won't...I can't...I can't see you on the end of my sword ever again." "Meliodas..." She breathed. "Because..." He laughed, somewhat broken. "I've fallen in love with you, Little Goddess." He took a few steps back. "I won't see you die. I would rather die myself than-"

Elizabeth hugged him. "I love you too," she whispered. "So much." Meliodas's breath caught. "Elizabeth..." His hands slowly came up to hug her tightly against him.

The tears finally started to fall as she remembered. She had been so happy that he loved her back. And she still was. But now, she couldn't get his words out of her head: _"I would rather die myself."_

After he had betrayed the Demon Clan and had joined Stigma, he was constantly mistreated. Poisoned food, cruel remarks, and physical harm were all very common. And no matter how much she tried to stop them, they wouldn't. Meliodas would just smile sadly at her and tell her it was no big deal. But she could tell it hurt him.

Just as she could see the horror and grief on his face after the first time he had to fight Zeldris on the battlefield. After that battle was finished and the wounded had been taken care of and everyone was either asleep or one watch, she had held him as he had silently wept. And those tears had torn her heart apart.

All those times she had died and felt completely helpless as Meliodas's world crumbled all around him repeatedly. She had only watched him die twice: that first time against the gods and when his beloved little brother Estarossa had killed him. She could only imagine what pain he had to be in, watching her die not twice, but 106 times. It was unbearable.

Truly it was. As Elizabeth stared at her unconscious lover, she could not help but feel sorry and miserable for all that he went through for her. He sacrificed his family and clan for her. He sacrificed his title and happiness for her. Now, Elizabeth had the desire to do the same for him, even if it meant her very soul and life, she will save Meliodas from himself. The Cursed Goddess instantly kissed again Meliodas' forehead, and tears grew in her eyes. Her lips positioned themselves in sadden, but serious manner.

" **You sacrificed everything for me, now the time has come for me to do the very same** ," Elizabeth stated warmly.


End file.
